Your Presence is the Perfect Gift
by newromantic13
Summary: There are moments in life where we feel out of place; selfish or unwanted. But then there are moments we cherish and remember for the rest of our lives. Those are moments best spent with those you truly love, and who truly love you.


**A/N It's been** **basically forever since I've written a FanFiction, but I'm back with a Delena Xmas one shot :) I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, just imagine the kids in here miniature versions of their beautiful parents.**

 **Your Presence is the Perfect Gift**

 **XxX**

 **Have you ever wanted to let darkness consume you?**

 **Just throw yourself over the edge of that precarious cliff and feel it wash over you like a tidal wave, bringing with it sweet relief and freedom.**

 **XxX**

 _1859_

For the entirety of his adolescence Damon Salvatore felt out of place; unwanted, unloved, unappreciated and misunderstood. His father resented him, his mother abandoned him, and his first love never reciprocated his feelings. So many wishes on a shooting star had been wasted, for he never got even a small glimpse of understanding, or admiration, or even love, from anyone. How he wished he could have turned it all off, turned off his emotions so he'd never have to feel the extent of his self-hatred anymore.

Sometimes Damon lay awake at night, the sounds of the grandfather clock downstairs lulling him into a peaceful state; the only time he was ever at peace. A state of mind where he could reflect on moments that he thought made him seem weak. Going over possible scenarios in his head that he could act out to make himself appear to be a man his father adored. When sleep would eventually come glimpses of his mother's face would flash in his mind, and Damon would wake with hopes that she would be by his side. And she'd see that he was trying, really trying, to gain approval from his father. And she would be proud.

But eighteen months had passed since his mother had died. Since then it had been eighteen months of smashing glass, slurred curses and the stench of smoke that always lingered. It had been eighteen months of cowering in closets and hiding in abandoned rooms, his younger brother trembling by his side. It had been eighteen months of "it's okay", "it will end soon", and "you're safe with me", uttered with confidence, as Damon and Stefan shrouded themselves in hidden areas around the house, reverberating footsteps and angered bellows echoing around them.

And it wasn't until one Christmas, in 1859, when the yelling stopped. The sounds of shattering glass ceased, and the only noises they heard were the sounds of their own breathing. Damon woke Stefan, and in complete shock, concern and bewilderment they padded around the decorated household in search of their father. But he was nowhere. And whilst it pained Damon to think so, he was relieved.

"He's not in the kitchen or main room." Stefan appeared at the bottom of the stairs as Damon made his way down. "Is he in his bedroom?"

"No." Now Damon couldn't help but be a little worried. Their housekeepers were all on Christmas break (Damon had told them privately, due to his father being unable to perform simple, mundane tasks anymore) so only they remained in the vast mansion. But he didn't want his minor concern to frighten Stefan. So instead, he plastered a bright smile on his face and grabbed Stefan's hand. "Come, we still have presents to open, remember?"

The twelve year old grinned gleefully and raced into the main room, Damon chasing after him. Despite his concerns, it was still Christmas, the first one spent without any of their family members or friends. But he had to at least provide Stefan with what was to become one of many, lonely Christmases. One of many spent without the respect, affection and devotion he longed to have.

 **XxX**

 **"** **Not being loved back hurts, but realise that they can't make themselves love you. Love can't be controlled." – Sonya Parker**

 **XxX**

 _2005_

"Hey Elena, who did you get?"

Elena turned to glare at her blonde haired friend beside her, instinctively covering her arms around the present she'd bought for her Secret Santa. "Caroline, you'll find out in less than ten minutes. Can't you wait that long?"

Caroline shook her head in response, eagerly bouncing up and down on the living room couch. "I've waited two weeks, I can't wait any longer. But can I just say, if you get Matt, I'm going to scream so loudly the Christmas baubles on the tree will shatter! That would be SO cute! Are there any more candy canes?"

Elena rolled her eyes as Bonnie reached over to pluck the bowl of peppermint sweets from her friend's grasp. "I think you've had enough, Care. And Tyler, Vicki and Matt will be here soon, so just hold on til then, okay?"

Caroline groaned but listened anyway, whilst Elena tried to prevent herself from freaking out. She HAD gotten Matt for Secret Santa, but giving him a watch for Christmas wasn't what she had in mind previously…

The familiar ring of the doorbell sounded throughout the house, but before anybody had the chance to move Jeremy came racing down the stairs, looking as if he was training for a marathon. Bonnie giggled.

"I'm guessing he still has that crush on Vicki?"

Elena nodded and made a gagging noise before joining her brother to greet their friends at the door. Jeremy was already greeting Vicki with a huge smile and hug. Matt and Tyler awkwardly stepped through the entrance, a smile forming on Matt's face as he noticed his girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas, babe," he said, stepping forward and planting a kiss on her cheek before handing her a small gift wrapped box. "You weren't my Secret Santa but I got you a little something anyway."

Elena took a deep breath and forced a smile upon her face. "Thank you," she responded, wrapping her arms around him. "Um, I actually have something for you too. I got it a while ago but you ended up being my Secret Santa, so…"

An ecstatic shriek erupted from the living room and Caroline came bounding out. "You DID get Matt for Secret Santa? That is so adorable! Hi Tyler, here's your present." She cut her tangent short to hand Tyler his gift as he entered the room, his face a combination of fear and confusion.

"Um, thanks." He tentatively held the gift in his hand as Jeremy and Vicki came over. "Here Little Gilbert, here's your gift."

Jeremy's face was hesitant as he took the gift from Tyler's hand. They'd never gotten along, and Elena, not wanting to witness anymore awkwardness, headed to the kitchen to grab the food. Matt followed along after.

"Did you want to open it now?" His voice was so eager and desperate. Elena tried hard not to cringe. She couldn't do it now. It was just her luck she got him for Secret frickin Santa.

"Didn't you want to open your gift first?" She attempted to prolong this as much as possible, but when he didn't respond she took it as a given that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Elena sighed. "Sure." Her fingers began delicately unwrapping the small gift in her hands, before the blue box inside opened, revealing a silver and heart encrusted bracelet inside; the exact same one she'd pointed out to Bonnie a few months back when they went shopping.

Elena gazed up at her boyfriend in shock. "How did you know I wanted this?"

Matt shrugged sheepishly. "I had a bit of help from Bonnie. But I'm glad you like it."

He moved forward to wrap his arms around Elena as she continued to stare at the bracelet. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve anything he gave her! She couldn't lead Matt on any further; it wasn't fair to either of them.

But she'd tried; she'd really tried to feel something for him, something she knew he felt for her. But even after months of dating and a lifetime of friendship, nothing she felt for him even closely resembled a series of firework explosions, the type of love you witness in movies.

All she wanted for Christmas was to find somebody who could give her passionate, all consuming love.

In Elena's eyes, a gift like that was way more precious than any bracelet.

 **XxX**

 **I don't want comfortable, I want passion. I want someone who will kiss me like it's the only thing keeping them alive.**

 **XxX**

 _2028_

"Mummy, daddy, Zach's trying to open my present!"

"Am not! Mummy, daddy, Jenny's lying!"

"No, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No, I am not!"

Elena startled awake at the sounds of her children's voices, whilst Damon just chuckled beside her. His stubble grazed her cheek as he nuzzled his face against it, murmuring a drowsy 'morning sunshine' as he did so. She sighed contentedly in response, before a sudden shriek erupted from down the hallway.

Elena groaned. "Do we have to get up?"

Damon laughed again. Her stubbornness showed the most first thing in the morning. "Afraid so babe, we have an impatient six year old and an equally impatient three year old waiting for their parents to wake up."

"What's the time?"

"6:45."

"Wake me up in two hours."

Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes at his dark haired angel, wrapped up in the covers like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Except she showed no signs whatsoever of emerging from her cocoon anytime soon. Even on Christmas morning.

Before he could respond the patter of tiny footsteps raced down the hall; yelling, laughter and the crinkling of wrapping paper adding to the commotion. A soft groan erupted from Elena and she buried her face in the pillows.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MU-what's wrong with mummy?"

Little six year-old Jenna Salvatore raced into the room, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement and joy. Three year-old Zach followed after, his tiny toddler legs struggling to keep up with his older sister, but a bright grin stretched all the way to his baby blue orbs none the less. But when they saw Elena their faces became worried. Zach let out a small gasp.

"Is mummy sick on Christmas?"

Jenna's expression turned from one of shock to one of distaste as she turned to her brother. "No, mummies don't get sick on Christmas. Because then there's no food, no present opening and no photo taking. That's the mummy's job, and if she's sick she can't do them."

Zach's blue eyes welled with tears. "Mummy, you're not sick are you? I want to know if I got a train set for Christmas."

Elena rolled over, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips. "No, I'm not sick. But you do know that mummies don't do ALL the work around here. Daddies help out too."

Jenna looked shocked and she turned to her father. "Really?"

Zach frowned. "But daddy is always at work, how can he help out then?"

Damon's eyes widened. "Oh no, please don't bring me into this 'Lena. I'll help out but I'm not doing everything."

A smirk plastered itself on Elena's face as she got up off the bed and waltzed over to her husband. "Not even this?" she whispered before joining their lips together in a passionate kiss, closing her eyes in bliss and desire, much to the chagrin of their children

"Ew, cooties!"

"My eyes, I can't see!"

"Let's just open presents without them."

"Yes, trainset time!"

Elena pulled away and grinned, rubbing her nose against Damon's as he recovered from her sudden display of affection. Never was she like this this around Jenna and Zach. "Merry Christmas, honey."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Was that my present, because actually getting our kids to leave the room plus this new version of you is a good enough present for me."

She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. "That's til the kids start killing each other. Until then, we get to enjoy rare moments like these, where it's just us two, alone, with no drama."

Damon wrapped his arms around his wife, bringing her closer to him as they gazed at the early morning light outside their window, listened to the jovial chirps of the birds and enjoyed their precious intimacy that they knew would last only a minute more.

He laid a kiss on top of her head. "Merry Christmas, Elena."

Elena turned her gaze towards his, smiling blissfully and marvelling in the fact that they were now loving parents; about to open presents with their children on Christmas morning, something they never thought would occur in their lifetime. "Merry Christmas, Damon.

Before becoming a vampire, Damon didn't really care much about the significance of life; the importance of capturing joyous moments to remember during dark times. He had no clue what true beauty was, or what real love meant. Until he met Elena.

Before experiencing true, passionate, all consuming love, Elena didn't think she'd ever find it. She only ever believed she'd be with the same person; get married, start a family, gain a job as a teacher or bartender. It was the dreaded, mundane life she didn't want. Until she met Damon.

And even though this was not what their futures had planned for them, even though they faced all odds for love, they couldn't have asked for a better ending to their story.

And letting darkness consume them suddenly seemed like an impossible decision to make.

 **XxX**

 **The love in our family flows strong and deep, leaving us memories we treasure and keep.**

 **XxX**


End file.
